Leyes del amor
by Marina Times
Summary: Marina Times, una dulce chica de 16 años llega a el bufete de abogados Wright & co. Ella no sabia en ese momento que llegaria a encontrar el amor.(No voy a incluir casos, lo siento.)


Capitulo 1: El juicio del nuevo amor.

Mi nombre es Marina Times, tengo 16 años, la gente dice que soy una chica "Prodigiosa" Ya que mi inteligencia sobresale de los demás, pero yo no lo encuentro tan importante. Mi sueño desde que vi un caso de el abogado "Phoenix Wright" es ser una abogada, y ahora estoy a punto de llegar a el bufete de abogados Wright & co. Voy a pedir trabajo, estoy algo nerviosa, pero al menos tengo una amiga ahí, Athena Cykes, mi mejor amiga.

Suavemente abri la puerta de el lugar, en uno de los sofás que había allí, podía ver a un chico castaño sentado, no sabía dónde estaba el señor Wright, así que me acerque a preguntarle.- Oiga…- dije dulcemente. El chico levanto la vista hacia mi cara, que guapo.- Si, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra el señor Phoenix Wright?- Pregunte dulcemente. El chico se sonrojo un poco, qué demonios, pero aun así, se ve demasiado lindo- S-Si… Sígame…- dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento mientras me guiaba hacia el lugar.- Muchas gracias- dije cariñosamente con una dulce sonrisa en mi boca- D-De nada….- Dijo el chico algo ruborizado.

Suavemente toque la puerta-Pase.- Dijo una voz situada atrás de la puerta, la voz de el señor Wright, pense. Lentamente abrí la puerta y vi a el señor Wright sentado.- H-Hola señor Wright…- Dije algo nerviosa. El señor Wright sonrio suavemente.-Sientese- dijo el. Procedi a sentarme, que lugar tan genial.- Señorita, ¿Viene a contratar un abogado?- me pregunto el mayor.- De hecho… Vengo a buscar trabajo.- dije sonriendole- Aquí esta mi curriculum.- Dije mientras rápidamente le pase mi curriculum- Aquí dice que tienes 16 años…- dijo el.– Si, pero ya termine la universidad, si quiere ahí puede ver.- El señor lentamente siguió leyendo el curriculum, porfavor, ojala que me contraten….- Una prodigio…- Dijo .- ¿Y… Que tal?- pregunte algo nerviosa- ¿Cuándo quiere empezar a trabajar?- pregunto el señor Wright con una sonrisa. Oh por dios, voy a trabajar con el señor Wright!- Lo mas pronto posible!- dije con entusiasmo- Pues si, contratada.- dijo el hombre- Te voy a ir a presentar con los demás.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo- Esta bien!-dije

En un rato todos se reunieron en una sala.

-Los reuni aquí, para presentarles a su nueva compañera de trabajo.- dijo el señor Phoenix.- Ella es Marina Times, tiene 16 años, y es una prodigio.- dijo el hombre- Espero que nos llevemos bien…- dije tímidamente-

¡Lo lograste!- dijo alegre y dulcemente Athena- Haha, gracias.- dije alegremente. -¿Se conocen?- Pregunto el señor Wright. –Si, es mi amiga de la infancia- dije sonriendo.- F-Felicidades…- dijo el chico castaño algo sonrojado- Gracias…- dije nerviosamente mientras el calor rodeaba mis mejillas.- Ah, Porcierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte algo curiosa, mies mejillas aun seguían ruborizadas.- Apollo, Apollo Justice.-Me dijo el chico mientras me miraba a los ojos.- Ah, Marina- dijo el señor Phoenix – Mañana tendras tu primer caso, ¿Crees que estaras bien?- dijo el mayor algo preocupado- Claro que si- dije orgullosamente- Mmm…. Aun asi…. Apollo, ¿Podrias ayudar a Marina en su caso?- dijo el mayor- Claro!- dijo el chico.

Al dia siguiente7u7[En el tribunal:0]

Ugh… Estoy tan nerviosa…. Es mi primer juicio… No puedo fallar…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, estoy a tu lado.- aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos… y me calmo un poco- Esque no puedo fallar…- dije algo nerviosa –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- dijo el castaño, sus palabras me calmaron…. – Esta bien…- dije relajadamente.

Despues de el juicio :0

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- dijo el chico sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa-Muchas gracias.- dije dulcemente. El chico me miro confundido-¿Por qué?

-Por darme valor.- dije dulcemente. El chico suavemente se ruborizo- N-No hay problema….- dijo el. – Te mereces una recompensa.-dije mientras le di la mejor de mis sonrisas. Suavemente procedi a darle un beso, cerca de los labios.-Volvamos a la agencia…- dijo el chico ruborizado, parecía un tomate.- Claro!- dije sonriendo.

Sí, me adelante, ya le di un beso algo provocador, pero apollo es tan encantador, no lo puedo evitar.

Fin capitulo 1.


End file.
